U.A. Sports Festival
:Please note that this is the Boku no Hero Academia Wikia's article on the event. If you are looking for the article on the story arc then you should head to Sports Festival Arc. The U.A. Sports Festival (雄英体育祭 Yūei Taikusai) is an annual event in which U.A. students from from all grades have the opportunity to showcase their abilities in different competitions in order to be scouted by pro heroes.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 6-8 Description The festival takes place at U.A.'s Sports Festival Stadium, and is one of the biggest events in Japan. Students from each grade and from every department compete among each other in their respective stages. The event begins with preliminary elimination rounds, those who pass moving up to compete in the main event.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 23, Page 3 Each stage has a teacher as chief referee, with the Principal usually overseeing the senior stage.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, Page 3 Once the festival is over, pro heroes can nominate the students they were interested in, as an expression of interest in their future potential. However, these nominations can be dropped by the time the student reaches graduation, should the hero lose interest in them.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45, Page 5 First Year Stage Event Organizers During the current year in the series, the first year stage had Midnight as chief referee. Present Mic and Shouta Aizawa were also present as commentators, and Cementoss oversaw the main tournament, in order to interrupt matches when necessary.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32, Page 16 All Might conferred the medals to the overall winners. Obstacle Race Rankings 1.png|Race Course Rankings #1 Rankings 2.png|Race Course Rankings #2 The first preliminary event was an obstacle race between all eleven first-year classes, through a near 4 km long course around the stadium.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, Page 7 Aside from leaving the course, participants were allowed to do anything, including sabotaging their adversaries' performances.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 14-15 The first obstacle of the race were the villain robots from the Entrance Exam. The second part was tightrope walk, and if a student were to fall, they would be eliminated. The third and last part of the course was a mine field.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 9-14 The first 42 students to finish the race earned the right to advance and participate in the next event, the Human Calvary Battle. Human Cavalry Battle In the second event, participants were to form teams with a maximum of 4 people, and then form a horse configuration. The objective was to swipe other teams' headbands while protecting your own, and each person received points based on their performance in the previous competition. The value of a team's headband would be the sum of the points each person on the team had. The person who ranked last would be worth 5 points, and each above rank would be worth 5 more points than the previous one, with the exception of 1st place, whose head was worth 10 million points.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 16-17 The one to wear the headband must be the rider, and they were not allowed to equip it in any areas below their neck. Should the team lose their headband or crumble as a horse configuration, they would still not be eliminated. Participants are allowed to use their Quirks, but should they attack with malicious intention of harming another participant, they'd be forced out of the game.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 3-4 Fighting Tournament The final event is a tournament, with participants being pitted against each other in one-on-one battle. The matchups were decided by lottery. Despite being part of the team that ranked fourth in the previous event, Mashirao Ojiro and Shoda Nirengeki resigned, and so Ibara Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu took their place. The conditions for winning a match were: knocking out the opponent, rendering them unable to move or getting them to step out of bounds/surrender. The matches were as follows: (Winner in bold) Tenya Iida withdrew from the match following an emergency situation. Results First Year Stage Obstacle Race *1st Place: Izuku Midoriya *2nd Place: Shoto Todoroki *3rd Place: Katsuki Bakugo *4th Place: Ibara Shiozaki *5th Place: Juzo Honenuki *6th Place: Tenya Iida *7th Place: Fumikage Tokoyami *8th Place: Hanta Sero *9th Place: Eijiro Kirishima *10th Place: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu *11th Place: Mashirao Ojiro *12th Place: Yosetsu Awase *13th Place: Tsuyu Asui *14th Place: Mezo Shoji *15th Place: Rikido Sato *16th Place: Ochaco Uraraka *17th Place: Momo Yaoyorozu *18th Place: Minoru Mineta *19th Place: Mina Ashido *20th Place: Koji Koda *21st Place: Kyoka Jiro *22th Place: Sen Kaibara *23rd Place: Kosei Tsuburaba *24th Place: Denki Kaminari *25th Place: Bondo *26th Place: Reiko Yanagi *27th Place: Hitoshi Shinso *28th Place: Itsuka Kendo *27th Place: Hitoshi Shinso *29th Place: Jurota Shishida *30th Place: Shihai Kuroiro *31st Place: Yui Kodai *32th Place: Hiryu Rin *33rd Place: Nirengeki Shoda *34th Place: Kinoko Komori *35th Place: Togaru Kamakiri *36th Place: Neito Monoma *37th Place: Pony Tsunotori *38th Place: Toru Hagakure *39th Place: Setsuna Tokage *40th Place: Manga Fukidashi *41st Place: Mei Hatsume *42nd Place: Yuga Aoyama Human Cavalry Battle *1st Place: Team Todoroki *2nd Place: Team Bakugo *3rd Place: Team Shinso *4th Place: Team Midoriya Fighting Tournament *Katsuki Bakugo Overall *1st Place: Katsuki *2nd Place: Shoto Todoroki *3rd Place: Fumikage Tokoyami Note: Tenya Iida withdrew from Fighting Tournament due to his emergency situation involving his brother. Trivia *Suphe Minefield in the Preliminary Obstacle Course is from the movie Rambo 3. References Category:Events Category:Sports Festival Arc